


Soon

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Yeta and Yeto indulge in a long-overdue morning lie-in.
Relationships: Yeta/Yeto (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Twilight Princess' nor am I am profiting from this.

Yeto nuzzles her forehead with a contented sigh. Yeta’s been awake for an hour now, too comfortable to move. With the mirror gone, her illness, and the one plaguing Snowpeak is leaving. Even the curious things which have taken up residence in the mansion are moving on, marching off in a single-file line. 

Curiosity has her tempted to wiggle away; interested in whether the dark wolfos lingers. Moving seems cruel, though, given how long they’ve been sleeping apart with her illness, with the lurking darkness. 

“We wake up soon, uh.” She nestles deeper into his arms. “Soon, uh.” 

“Soon, Yeta.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love to receive bookmarks/comments/kudos.


End file.
